


Bitter Like Coffee

by PoynterJones



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, RiWin, Rimming, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoynterJones/pseuds/PoynterJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Levi is very passionate about tea and enjoys the subtle,  fresh aroma of the drink.  When his commanding officer invites him to drink something a little more intense than his regular choice of beverage he finds he gets a little more than he bargained for.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Like Coffee

Followed by his squad, Levi dragged his feet along the wooden floors of the hut that he was currently residing in, tiredly pushing the door of the meeting room that was at the end of the corridor and was met with several beady looking eyes. Running his fingers through his hair he slicked the raven strands back over his forehead and sighed, peeling his cloak from his back.

"Yeager, make me a cup of tea." Without even looking at the boy, he sat down and sighed again, sitting down in between his superior and bespectacled comrades.

"How did it go, Levi?" His commander was quick to ask, turning his body towards the smaller man who had just arrived. "I hope that you've got some good news for me."

It was never good news and Erwin knew that but Levi took a breath before directing his report to the blonde. He had gone through hell today, losing several squad members to the clutches of the masses of Titans they had faced and he was not in the best of moods to be sat at a table with loud, obnoxious people who would end up no doubt end up lighting the fuse to his short temper.

"We had to break formation. If it weren't for Arlert we'd have probably returned with less people. Though we had several losses, we were able to breach the boundaries of new field. It was not by much but it was something." Nodding at his words, Erwin's eyes lit up at the news of expansion.

For the corps to enter new territory was always dangerous but almost always rewarding.

"I managed to grab this, though I'm not sure how much use it will be." Reaching inside his pocked he procured a small sprig of greenery, a flower budding with an unusual lilac. "I had never seen it before so I thought it would be of use." He pushed the flower towards Hanji who grasped at it frantically, yet carefully.

"I'll be sure to get this in some fertile ground and see if it can reproduce." Leaving the table, a grin on her face she disappeared, in her place - Eren.

"Your tea, Sir." Placing the fragile, china cup down before his commanding officer, Eren offered him a small, round biscuit with the drink, only to be declined. He backed away and wandered over to join Mikasa and Armin, along with the rest of the group.

"He's a good kid, Levi." Taking a sip of his tea, Levi scrunched his nose, grunting at the comment and placed the cup down on the table.

"Not good enough to make me a decent enough cup of tea though." Rubbing his eyes, Levi sighed groaning. "All I asked him to do was make me a cup of tea after a stressful day and he can't even do that."

Erwin chortled, patting his subordinate on the back. He recognised that Levi was exhausted and was sure that if he didn't pull him from the room they would be one more member down by the end of the evening.

"Come on, I'll make you something a little stronger." Standing up, Erwin grabbed his mug and Levi's cup, of which he had just finished and left the room, a rather dejected looking Captain following him.

It wasn't very often that Erwin and Levi were able to spend time together talking, one or the other always being out in the field or caught up in mountains of work and on the rare occasion that the two were both available at the same time, the other would be taking a well earned rest.

Levi sat down, rubbing his temples and groaned tiredly, his eyes drooping, the dark bags an indefinite indicator of just how little sleep he must have had the past few weeks. Picking up the steel kettle and filling it with water, Erwin placed it atop the oven before picking up a couple of sticks of kindling, thrusting them into the embers below. Preparing two mugs the blonde reached into his trousers, pulling one of the many keys from the confines of his pocket and unlocked the cupboard above the sink, pulling a worn looking jug from the shelf.

"You look like you could do with a bit of a boost, you look worn out." Spooning three tablespoons of the contents into a mortar, Erwin began to grind the black beans into a powder. "You've not slept, have you?"

Raising his eyebrow Levi grunted. "You're kidding me, right? If I slept we'd all be dead." Erwin couldn't help but chuckle.

"Give the kids a little more credit, they're not that stupid." That statement warrant a glare from Levi. Pouring the coarse powder into some muslin, Erwin tied it into a ball and dropped it into the boiling kettle. "You need to take better care of yourself Levi. How can I know that you'll be able to focus on missions if you're too exhausted?"

"Tch, I'm fine. I've not let you down in my entire service in the Survey Corps, I'm not about to start now." Levi glanced away. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before the exhaustion would cause him to make a mistake though, as proud as he was, he would never admit it.

The kettle whistled, the high pitched sound alerting Erwin to its boiling point. Pouring two cups of the dark liquid into each cup he reached back up into the cupboard, putting back the coffee jar, this time removing a small, brown bottle. Adding a very generous dash of the viscous liquid to each cup, he returned the bottle and carried the steaming mug of coffee over to Levi.

"Here, drink this." Levi was not stupid and was aware of what Erwin had put into his beverage.

"You know I don't drink, Erwin." Dismissing his comment, Erwin pushed the cup towards him, persistent.

"You know that I don't take no for an answer, now drink it. It will do you some good." Supping at his own mug, he glanced down at the raven-haired man and blinked, watching him.

Knowing that Erwin would not give in, Levi curled his fingers around the clay mug and brought it to his lips, the strong smell of coffee making his nostrils flare in protest. Sipping at the drink he grimaced, the initial taste of the brandy that Erwin had infused with the coffee, not agreeing with his taste buds. It was certainly not the light, delicate flavour of tea that he was used to. The bitter coffee remained in his mouth for a few moments before gulping it down, his face twisting in disgust.

"How can you drink this garbage?" Levi placed the cup down and pushed it towards the blonde. Erwin, however, was not accepting of Levi's resistance and pushed the cup back towards the raven haired man.

"Finish it. It will do you good." Of course with his underlying respect for his commander Levi grabbed the mug roughly, a look of discontent on his face as he swigged the dark liquid once more.

Levi was one of, if not the, best captains that the Survey Corps had ever had and was always on point in every mission that he had taken on. Not even exhaustion had managed to hinder his ability to direct a team from a hungry group of Titans without any casualties. Levi was not one for consuming alcohol either, the consequences of drinking not acceptable should his services be needed effect of immediately. However, currently, he found that he was feeling a heat unlike anything he had before. The pink of his cheeks was quickly turning to a red, the potency of the brandy that Erwin had added to the coffee, affecting him more than he would have liked. Because he did not drink, coupled with the fact that he had barely eaten anything in the past few weeks and nothing that day, the effects of the alcohol were a lot more intense and hit him quicker that a regular person. Pushing the dregs back towards Erwin, Levi stood up, sighing heavily and swallowed hard.

"Levi, sit back down, you're going to stay here and I'm going to make you another coffee and get you something to eat." Erwin stood up, his hand out in protest.

"I'm going to bed. That piece of shit drink has made me feel even worse than I already do and I can't deal with any of your bullshit speeches about me taking care of myself." He spat his words, turning to the door only for Erwin to lunge towards him, grabbing his arm and turning him back round abruptly.

"And it's exactly that, Levi, why I give you these speeches. It's not going to be the Titans that kill you, it's going to be yourself from overworking. At least let me get you something to eat before you sleep. You can't have eaten well recently and your body is going to need something to replenish its energy." Still with a tight hold on Levi he pushed the smaller man up against the edge of the china cupboard, gazing intently into Levi's withdrawn eyes, the dark, bottomless spheres, once a glistening silver, staring back lifelessly at him.

A small knock on the door brought the two to turn their attention to the door, a familiar mess of hazel hair sprouting through the crack.

"Levi Heichou, everyone has head over to the dorms and I have tidied the room up for your return. I'll make sure to wake everyone at 6am tomorrow morning for training. G-Goodnight Sir and sorry for interrupting." And with that he left, shutting the door behind him.

With his fingers still clasped firmly around Levi's upper arm, Erwin leant in a little closer, sighing.

"Levi, I'm worried about you. I know that in the past you've endured a lot and that you think that you can take on everything but you are only human and every human has a limit. One day you're going to reach that limit and it's going to kill you and God forbid that day never comes. Now sit down; I'm going to make you something to eat and another cup of coffee and you're going to eat and drink and then you're going to go and have a hot bath and then you're going to have a good night's sleep. You're being relieved of duties for the next three days so that you have proper time to recuperate." Glancing to the side Levi scowled, clicking his tongue against his cheek.

"I'm not as weak as you think Erwin. I can deal with all the nights of no sleep and the days of not eating." However much he protested, Levi returned back to his seat and huffed uncomfortably, just in time for another steaming hot cup of liquor-infused coffee to be thrust in his direction.

"Drink it." Pulling a stale loaf from the bench, Erwin cut a thick hunk of it - more than a normal cadet-sized portion - and plated it up with some smoked fish and small, boiled potatoes that were left over from dinner the day before. "And please eat something."

Erwin could tell that Levi was hungry, his once dull eyes now with a shimmer of colour at the food in front of him. Before he could help himself, he had wrapped the bread around the fish and was chewing hungrily, gulping down each mouthful with a swig of coffee. Erwin was pleased to see that Levi had perked up a little, having stopped being his usual stubborn self and watched as he finished the last of the food on his plate in next to no time at all.

"Now a bath. I know you must be feeling disgusting right now and I know exactly what you're like with hygiene. I'll draw you a bath in my quarters to save you having to use the communal showers and then you're going to get clean and have a good night's rest. And don't even bother arguing with me." 

Hoisting Levi up from his chair - much to his annoyance - Erwin coaxed him from the kitchen, through the hallways to the opposite end of the building. The cadet's dormitory was separate from the mess hall as was the officer's building, which was a little further than the rest of the buildings so it took the pair a while to get there. Upon arriving, Levi made himself comfortable in Erwin's room, lying over the edge of the bed, as the older man heat up the water in his bathroom and found himself becoming somewhat drowsy with the lack of sleep that he had been getting and the small amount of alcohol that he had drank. Erwin's bedroom was warm, the embers from the fire that he had constantly lit making it cosy. His eyes drooping, Levi's body relaxed into the covers, the comfort alien to him after spending so long sleeping up trees and on the cold, hard ground.

"Levi..." Erwin's big hand gently pressed against Levi's shoulder, shaking him somewhat to rouse him. "Don't fall asleep. The bath is ready for you."

Levi sat up, woozy a little and pushed himself from the bed before making his way into the bathroom. Upon entering the room he was hit with a different kind of warmth; scented and moist. Immediately his hands raised to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and he slipped from his clothing in seconds, his bruised, aching body welcoming the stinging heat of the bathwater.

"Oi, Erwin..." Poking his head through the open door, the blonde smiled. "Wash my back." 

Abiding to Levi's wishes, Erwin sauntered through and knelt by the side of the tub, rolling up his sleeves and picking up a small rag that lay there. At this height, Erwin was face to face with Levi, the two now as tall as one another. With not a single word spoken between the pair, Erwin dunked the rag into the water and brought it up against Levi's back, the material falling over the multitude of scars that Levi had accumulated over his years of service in the Survey Corps. Erwin's thumb brushed lazily against his shoulder blade as he moved the rag in circular motions, lathering up the pitiful excuse for soap that he had applied. A sigh from Levi coaxed Erwin into using his other hand, his rough fingers tracing soap suds over his shoulder and down his arm before dropping the rag, his other hand now against his skin. Bringing his two hands up to Levi's neck he pressed gently, his feeble attempts at giving Levi a massage not going unnoticed. Levi, however, was just grateful for his superior's attempts to make him feel better and remained silent other than the occasional sigh as the ball of Erwin's thumb dug into the tense knots in his back.

"Do you feel better, Levi?" A small nod was enough confirmation that he was able to continue and, leaning over the side of the bath he wet his hands before bringing them up to his shoulders. "You're tense. Relax."

Levi leant back into Erwin's hands, glancing up and blinked a few times, his eyes still heavy. A moment went by where the pair remained motionless until Erwin leant down, his usually pristine fringe flopping down messily, tickling at Levi's forehead.

"How can I relax when I have a big idiot looming over me?" Smiling, Erwin leant in a little closer, his nose close to brushing against Levi's forehead.

"I thought I was helping you to relax." Pressing his lips to Levi's forehead, his arms slipped further into the water, snaking around Levi's tiny little waist.

"Don't be stupid you big oaf, how could you ever relax me?" Turning his head, Levi pouted, Erwin's attempts at seducing him tiresome.

"I could think of a few ways." Moving his head his mouth found its way to Levi's neck, gently caressing the skin with his lips.

The raven-haired man was too exhausted for shenanigans in the bathtub and promptly denied Erwin's advances, manoeuvring his body around in the tub.

"I think that I'm done now, Erwin." Standing up, Levi stepped from the bath grabbing the single towel that was hanging from a pin in the wall and wrapped it around himself, wandering through into the bedroom, leaving Erwin behind in the bathroom.

No sooner had Levi clambered atop the bed, Erwin appeared in the doorframe. Lighting a candle, Erwin brought it to the side of the bed and drew the curtains, the darkness coming a lot quicker that evening.

"Will you be staying the night?" Again, Levi did not reply but nuzzled into the covers, giving Erwin the answer that he had requested.

Smiling, Erwin undressed, folding his clothes neatly on the chair at the base of his bed and, flipping open the cover, climbed into bed, his head turning to Levi who still lay atop the covers, in a towel.

"Make sure to blow the candle out before you sleep." 

After a minute of silence, Levi exhaled, extinguishing the candle and clambered under the covers, the soft sound of the towel dropping to the floor the only other noise. After another minute of silence Erwin felt Levi's cold, thin fingers against his warm chest and shivered somewhat before reaching over, pulling the smaller man close.

"I'm cold. And I'm sore. And I'm tired." Burying his face into Erwin's chest, Levi moved the lower half of his body into the bigger man's, the warmth enveloping him, making him feel comfortable and relaxed. It had been a while since he had felt like that.

Erwin knew all along that all Levi wanted was someone to hold and he was more than happy to indulge him. After all, it had been much too long since he, too, had embraced Levi.

Pressing his lips atop Levi's head, the bigger man inhaled happily, his grip on him tightening somewhat. Eventually Levi reciprocated, his arms folding around Erwin's waist, his leg slipping over his muscular thigh. Nudging Erwin's chin with his nose, Levi reached up, planting the smallest kiss against his jaw as he pushed himself atop his commander. Erwin complied, allowing Levi full reign of his body, running his fingers down his spine as his lips danced across his neck, nipping gently every so often.

"Erwin..." Mumbling against the skin of his chest, Levi glanced up, his deep eyes glistening in the moonlight through his long, dark eyelashes. His tongue lolling out, he brushed the tip over Erwin's nipple, circling it before taking it into his mouth, sucking gently. 

Erwin found his fingers threading through Levi's hair, tugging gently each time his teeth grazed teasingly against the peaked skin of his nipple, sighing softly as small, sharp pangs of electricity bolted across his chest. Gently coaxing Levi with his hand, Erwin was able to urge him further down his body, his lips eventually fluttering across his stomach, leaving butterfly kisses everywhere he touched. Levi was no longer visible, his entire being underneath the covers and Erwin could only guess as to where he was thinking of moving next. Only when he felt the warm, wetness of Levi's mouth encircle his shaft did he know exactly what Levi was doing. The grip in Levi's hair tightened as he ran his tongue up and down Erwin's now throbbing, thick shaft, his lips smacking against the head as he took him back into his mouth.

"L-Levi..." Shakily pulling the covers back, Erwin found a rather flushed looking Levi looking up at him, his cheeks bulging with him in his mouth. "C'mere..." Releasing him from his mouth with a pop, Levi crawled back up Erwin's body, his lips almost immediately on his Commander's, a little less tired now.

"Erwin..." Diving into his neck, Levi bit down gently, grinding his lower half against Erwin's, moaning quietly as he did so. "I've missed this. I've missed you." Kissing him once more he closed his eyes, deepening the kiss.

Those words. Erwin knew exactly how Levi felt but to hear them was always music to his ears. Wrapping his arms around Levi's neck, Erwin shifted slightly and rolled over, Levi now beneath him. Levi was always quite stubborn and always put up a face in front of everyone but in the bedroom he let all his inhibitions go and allowed himself open. He allowed Erwin to see the real him and allowed Erwin to take over him, mind, body and soul.

"I've missed you too, Levi." This time it was Erwin's turn to smother Levi in kisses, his lips leaving no inch of his face and neck untouched. 

Stroking his face gently, he cupped his cheek in his and smiled loving down at Levi, his eyes fluttering as he smiled tiredly back. Without a word, Levi clasped his hand in his own, bringing it to his mouth and placed small kisses against the tips of his fingers before taking the index and middle slowly into his mouth amongst the kisses.

"Have you missed this...?" Running his tongue up the inside of his fingers before taking them back into his mouth, Levi hummed quietly, wrinkling his nose as he did so.

Shuddering, Erwin closed his eyes letting out an exasperated sigh before a smirking, biting at his bottom lip. Pulling his hand from Levi he brought it down between the two, wrapping his fingers around Levi's length, curling his thumb around his own and squeezed gently, rocking his hips against the two, moving his hand with the two of them together. Kissing along his collarbone, Erwin couldn't help but smile, the pure feeling of bliss of being so close to Levi something that he could never get over.

"I've missed being this close to you." Breathing heavily into Erwin's mouth Levi muttered before kissing him slowly.

This time it was Erwin's turn to make his way down Levi's body, his pursed lips adoring every inch of him that he came into contact with. There were no words between the two, Erwin knowing exactly what Levi enjoyed and exactly how to pleasure him best. Nestling his cheek against the smaller man's groin he teasingly pressed kisses along the side of his shaft, chuckling inwardly each time it twitched in pleasure. It always amused Erwin when Levi began to writhe about beneath him, frustrated at his petty touching. He wanted nothing more than for Erwin just to flip him over and fuck him hard.

"Ngh, Erwin, stop teasing..." Levi glared down at the blonde and once was enough for him to obey. His mouth encircled Levi's head before sinking down, engulfing the entirety of his shaft, the tip pressing against the back of his throat and he rolled his tongue in his mouth, rubbing against his underside before pulling back. 

It wasn't long before Levi was a hot mess, his chest heaving, exasperated gasps leaving his throat each time Erwin's tongue meandered up his length, curling around his head. He could tell that Levi was close so, pulling back, he pressed a small kiss to his thigh before gently manoeuvring Levi's body onto his front, dragging kisses across the underside of his thigh to his backside. Slipping his hand beneath his lover he splayed his fingers across his flat stomach, pulling him to a kneeling position before pressing a small kiss to the small of his back. Even at this point, Levi was already trembling, clinging to the soft, clean sheets that lay beneath him. Erwin exhaled, the hot, moist air from his breath washing over Levi's behind, sending a shiver up his spine, causing his skin to horripilate at the intense feeling. Parting his cheeks, Erwin pressed a kiss to Levi's behind before burying his face between the cleft, his tongue lapping fervently against his puckered hole, receiving an immediate reaction from the raven-haired man beneath him.

With his head thrown back, Levi groaned his authoritative demeanour diminished to nothing more than a pathetic mess at Erwin's mere touch.

"Erwin, enough..." Levi pressed his face into the bed, whimpering in defeat as Erwin knelt upright, the lower half of his body pressing up against his partner, his fingers curling around his waist, pulling his small frame against his own.

"I'm not done yet..." Erwin growled, his body craving more of Levi, not yet wanting their time together to come to an end. Gripping his own, thick shaft in his hand he teased at Levi's entrance, the pre-come oozing from his tip as he rocked his hips gently against Levi's ass.

Mumbling into the bedcovers, Levi whined, his hips moving back against Erwin on their own, the want for the bigger man to be inside him peaking.

"F-Fuck me, Erwin!" Though Erwin desperately wanted to tease Levi more there was no doubt about it that he, too, was reaching his limit and complied, pulling Levi's body onto his back forcefully, spreading his legs before entering almost immediately.

Levi couldn't help but cry out at the intrusion, his arms flung around Erwin's neck. He could never get used to the feeling of Erwin inside him, especially so since Erwin was so well endowed, filling him to the brim with each thrust. With each hard, heavy thrust Levi choked, unable to breathe as the overwhelming feeling consumed his body, weakening him. His fingers gripped at the muscular shoulder muscles of Erwin, digging in each time Erwin pounded into him. With his legs entwined around his superior's, Levi clung to Erwin, panting heavily as the thrusts intensified, quite soon his vision blurring, glazing over as the first wave of pleasure took over him, his toes curling at the emotion surging through him.

Erwin sensed this, his own stomach fluttering as the pleasure began to build. Cupping Levi's face in his hands he slowed down his movements, his lips brushing over Levi's closed eyelids, over his nose and finally to his lips. "Come for me, Levi."

With one hand still gently caressing his cheek, Erwin reached between the two, gripping Levi's painfully hard length and began to move his hand in time with his thrusts, Levi's eyes fluttering open. They sparkled a beautiful silver, somewhat vacant, as the pleasure consumed him. Coupled with Erwin's words Levi's body stiffened, his climax peaking, an intense spasm consuming his entirety. No sooner had Levi come did Erwin feel himself shuddering, the pressure caused by Levi clenching around him tipping over the edge. Shooting his load hard and fast deep inside Levi, Erwin let out a long, deep groan before pressing his lips back on Levi's tiredly, the pair trembling against one another.

Erwin rolled to the side, pulling the sheets over the two, his arm flopping over Levi's waist. It was normality for Levi to get up to clean himself however he found Erwin's embrace much more comforting and kissed his chest, smiling up at him contently.

"Thank you." Kissing the top of Levi's head and then his cheek, Erwin chortled.

"Don't you mean 'I love you'?" Holding Levi tightly, Erwin sighed unable to help planting several more kisses across Levi's faces. "Just don't wear yourself out so much in the future..."

"I guess I have you for that, eh?" Smiling at one another, Levi nuzzled in further falling into the most peaceful sleep that he had had for as long as he could remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually only write EreRi but this is for 三ジュリ~


End file.
